Why
by SapphireGale
Summary: [One-shot songfic to Why by Avril Lavigne] He didn't know what he did wrong, why he had to leave. All he knew was, he was gone. (MalikRyou)


By: SapphireGale

Rating: PG

Pairings: Malik/Ryou and hints of Seto/Ishizu with a lil' implied Bakura/Ryou.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), swearing, angst.

I was really bored one day and I got this idea when I was listening to the radio and I hope it doesn't come out too sappy or corny like my first fic. -Major sweat drop- Oh yeah, BTW, this is a one-shot so don't go expecting more from me! Lol, j/k. Hmm.. So.. Now... who's gonna do the disclaimer? -Shifty eyes- -Eyes land on...-

Anzu: -Screaming and being dragged by two of the Big 5- Nooooooooo!! I don't wanna do the stupid disclaimer!!

-Narrows eyes- Do it.. Or else.

Anzu: -Sniffs indignantly- Or else what?

-Glares- Or else your hair goes down the drain!! -Holds up pair of giant scissors with GUM on them-

Anzu: O.O -Says this all very fast- SapphireGale doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did, I'd be dead and Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Marik, Yami, Yugi and Otogi would all be hers.

Good! -Smiles-

Jou: Hey!! What about me?!

-Getting irritated- Oh forget it, just get on with the fic. -.-;;

Notes- Speech is in the "...", thought is in the '...' and for mind links, Hikari to Yami is /.../ and Yami to Hikari is ::...:: and mental actions are -...-. And in this fic, pretend that this is the thing after the Dartz season (even though I haven't even SEEN the whole season! Stupid dub! -Grumbles-) and the whole Ishizu-Rishid-and-Malik-go-back-to-Egypt thing didn't happen just yet at the end of Alcatraz. Lyrics for the song are in _italics. _Also, ---- indicates a scene change.

**Why**

Ryou sighed sadly, running a hand through his snowy white hair as he walked aimlessly through the streets of Domino. He didn't know what he did wrong, why had to leave. All he knew was, he was gone.

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you don't care at all_

Their relationship had always been a little rocky but he had loved him so much. At least he didn't burst into tears anymore whenever he thought of him. With a lot of comforting and the help of his yami and friends of course. Still, thinking of him always got Ryou depressed.

Malik...

The shock of him leaving had almost worn off by now. It had been over a month already... 32 days, 4 hours and 27 minutes to be exact actually. Everything about his sudden disappearance stunned Ryou. But what hurt the most was the fact that he never even said goodbye.

_Did you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I could feel, I could feel you near me_

_Even though you're far away_

_I could feel, I could feel you baby, why_

Yes, the most shocking part of all was finding out from Seto that they were all gone... (1)

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

((Flashback))

Seto Kaiba burst into the Game Shop, making Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda and Ryou jump. Bakura and Yami looked up from their duel and both raised quizzical eyebrows. When Seto spoke, the group noticed his voice sounded hollow and there was a deadened sort of look in his eyes.

"They're gone." Kaiba said standing there, not noticing everyone had their eyes on him.

Everybody wanted to shout 'Who? Who's gone?' but Seto answered before anybody could ask.

"Ishizu and Malik are gone."

A long unpleasant silence hung in the air.

"What?" Yugi said meekly when nobody else spoke up.

"When I got to Kaiba Corp. this morning, Mokuba said Ishizu called to cancel our date and that she left a note." Seto replied, handing Yugi an envelope and a piece of paper which he read very quickly and handed to Ryou.

He also read the note very quickly, eyes as large as dinner plates by the time he finished.

Ryou stood up mechanically, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door followed by Bakura.

"Poor Ryou... and you too, Kaiba," Anzu whispered.

Kaiba gave a slightly embarrassed grunt and brusquely made his way out the door.

----

Bakura quickly caught up to his hikari.

::What's wrong? What did that letter say?::

Ryou handed Bakura the letter, who stuffed it in his pocket so he could open the front door to Ryou's apartment. Once inside, Ryou ran up to his room and slammed the door while Bakura flopped down on the couch, reading the letter. It said:

_**Dear Seto,**_

**_I'm really very sorry but I must go back to Egypt and take care of the Pharaoh's tomb. It's our duty as tomb keepers and since our parents died _**(2)**_ there's nobody else to guard the tomb. I so regret going back to Egypt now and I will miss you, Mokuba and everyone else a great deal but I will be back, I promise. Also, please tell Ryou that Malik will also miss him with all his heart and hopes Ryou will be okay without him. Malik's says he hates himself for leaving Ryou all alone. I hope this doesn't come as too much of a shock for you too and you'll be alright as well. It pains both me and Malik to be leaving everybody behind very much. Life in Egypt just won't be the same without you, Seto._**

_**Love,**_

_**Ishizu**_

((End Flashback))

He didn't get why Malik didn't bother saying goodbye in person. Did Malik not love him the way Ryou loved Malik?

Ryou brushed some snow off a bench in Domino Park and sat down, wondering if he and Malik were still together now.

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

Now that he really thought about it, he wasn't even sure if Malik loved him the way Ryou believed he did in the first place. It was all too confusing. Come to think of it, he didn't even know if Malik had ever said 'I love you' to him.

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_

_Let's play, a different game than we're playing_

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

((Flashback))

Malik and Ryou were curled up on the couch in Ishizu's apartment, watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn for snacking on and Ryou's head in Malik's lap. Ishizu was out with Seto so they had the whole apartment to themselves for the night. Ryou giggled as Malik fed him a piece of popcorn and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Mmm, I love you Malik," Ryou said swallowing the popcorn.

Malik smiled. "I know, Ryou, me too."

((End Flashback))

Ryou shook his head slightly and concluded firmly to himself, 'So what if he never said it? He loved me and that's that.'

He sighed. After an unsuccessful and short relationship with Bakura, he wasn't going to let Malik slip away too. Now Bakura was just a slightly overprotective yami but Ryou had no idea where Malik stood in their 'relationship'.

_Do you expect me to believe I'm going to let us fall apart?_

_I could feel, I could feel you near me_

_Even though you're far away_

_I could feel, I could feel you baby, why_

A light flurry of snow had begun to fall now. Shaking the fluffy white stuff out of his eyes and bangs, Ryou scanned the park with his eyes.

::Ryou? Where are you? You've been out nearly two hours. What's wrong?::

/It's nothing Yami, I'm fine./

::-Snorts- You haven't been fine since Mali--... Well, where are you anyways?::

/No, really Bakura, I'm fine. I'll be home soon./ Ryou sighed and bit his lower lip, cutting off their link.

'Why did you have to leave, Malik... We were perfect together... I need you...' he thought bitterly.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

Holding back a few rebellious tears, Ryou got up and started on the way home as not to worry his yami too much. Walking through the park to the main road, he turned and looked at all the happy couples sitting on the benches in the snow. The scene would've made a perfect Christmas card. Ryou could feel the same familiar pain stabbing at his heart as he watched the various couples huddled together for warmth. He continued down the path, keeping his head down.

The pale teen hoped his 'boyfriend' would come back soon. Living was practically tortured without him to Ryou.

_So go head and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_I could feel, I could feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I could feel, I could feel you, baby, why_

When the boy reached his front door, he didn't open the door but instead, Ryou sat on the steps of his apartment, still wondering. Wondering why love hurt so much. Why relationships never really worked out for him.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me_

Ryou sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time today and realized it was no use moping. He was gone. Simple as that.

'Simple, yet so very complicated...' he thought pushing the front door open and rushed up to his room, taking off his coat as he went.

He ignored Bakura who was asking various questions about where he had been and what he had been doing in an anxious voice and closed the door to his room, then laying down on his bed.

Closing his eyes, Ryou whispered to himself, "I need you Malik... Why..." before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together? _

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why._

* * *

...Er... I didn't really like that ending. Hmph. I think it sucked. Plus I think that letter was pretty crappy. -Makes face- I'm bad with letters. Yuck. Anywayz, reeeeeeview people! It's all the rage in fanfiction. ;) Lol.

(1)-By all, I mean Ishizu, Malik and Rishid.

(2)-I know Malik's dark side (Marik) killed their father but I'm not quite sure about their mother..


End file.
